rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
In Memoriam
A record of those who have fallen to the Night. They shall be remembered. Victoria Jones. Died July 1892 (Extra) A Prostitute from the slums of Whitechapel. She joined the Rippers to find a new purpose in her life. She became a Seasoned Warrior for the Southend Lodge, but fell to superior numbers investigating strange grave-robbings. Her body was found by Sir Robert and Mrs MacTannon, torn and gnawed upon by many teeth, indicating that she may have been assaulted by Ghouls. Barry the Gravedigger. Died September 1892 (Extra) A native of Southend. He died in the same graveyard in which Victoria fell, protecting Lana, another Ripper from Ghouls, so that she might escape. Imogen Marshall. Died September 1892 (Extra) A Prostitue from the slums of Whitechapel. She was lost in Carcosa while investigating a performance of "The King In Yellow". Dave, the Ripper that travelled with her will not speak of how she died, but has returned from the experience much more determined to fight the forces of evil in the world than before. Joe Potts. Died September 1892 (Extra) A Sailor. He died at the hands of Pirates from a mysterious three masted ship of ancient design. Dave Frobisher. Died November 1892 (Extra) A Sailor. Beaten to death defending the Lodge's Steam Launch against thugs. Harold Lloyd. Died November 1892 (Extra) A Sailor. Bled to death from wounds recieved defending the Lodge's Steam Launch against thugs. Martin Gibbs. Died December 1892 (Extra) A Sailor. Killed by a Chinese Hopping Vampire while investigating deaths in Limehouse. Billy 'Brainbox' Lester. Died January 1893 (Extra) A Boxer. Lost at the hands of Wolfmen so that Lana might escape. 'Big' John Briers. Died February 1893 (Extra) A Boxer. Slain by a Chinese Hopping Vampire while investigating the deaths in Limehouse. Lana Cotteril. Died March 1893 (Extra) A Prostitute from the slums of Whitechapel. She died in her former place of work, attacked by a Chinese Hopping Vampire while she recovered from previously received wounds. Bruce Williams. Died May 1893 (Extra) A young man who grew up on the outskirts of Southend and was drawn into the world of the Rippers through the death of his sister. He was lost at sea while investigating sightings of a Ghost Ship. Tser Teng. Died May 1893 (Extra) Lost at sea only two months after she was rescued from a Hopping Vampire in Limehouse and decided to join the Rippers to fight back. Harold Richards. Died May 1893 (Extra) A quiet man and voracious reader. Lost at sea while investgating sightings of a Ghost Ship. Dorian Smith. Died August 1893 (Extra) Slain by Hydes while investigating the former hideouts of Dr. Primordius 'Big' John Coffee. Died August 1893 (Extra) Killed by the same beasts the took Dorian from the Lodge. Mrs. Morag MacTannon. Died December 1893 (Player Character). Mrs MacTannon died while battling a spirit that had been infiltrating the Southend lodge on behalf of the Cabal. Her mortal remains were taken to Scotland, where she was buried on her old family farm (Purchased for this very reason by Sir Robert. A Memorial to her was erected in the Lodge gardens, paid for by "Rig". Tom 'Rig' Jenson. Killed January 1894 (Player Character). Tom "Rig" Jenson was shot in the head by Robert Carstairs using one of the special bullets from "The Colt". The decision to do so was made by the other lodge members as a group, after Rig's actions became increasingly violent and erratic following his deal with Brother John Melmoth. Most recently he butchered a number of civillians and then turned on the rest of the lodge in combat. He was cremated the following day and buried near the memorial to Mrs. MacTannon in the Lodge grounds. Riley O'Rourke. Died April 1894 (Extra) A Mesmerist. Died in Hospital after a blow to the head recieved while defending Camilla and Carmen against thieves. Chang thought it would be best, to show his respects to the forgotten rippers. Upon visiting China town, London, he bought a small shrine, placed it within the lodge, in an alcove that found in the gym. There he lit a candle for every ripper no longer with this world, so that they can be called upon for wisdom and guidance should another rippper need it, as the ancestors are proud and forgiving to offer beyond the grave. As he lit the last candle, he placed an insnse stick in a bowl, followed by a few herbs and sparked a match to light them. In a guff of smoke the herbs glowed... flashing Cheng's memories of him dragging who he could out of his burning house and farm. The marks on the wood and dirt were nothing that he has seen. Scorch marks too big to be a torch and not like the oens left by gun powder. Wandering into the north field which yielded the most produce,, there was a symbol etched on the ground, that he had seen once this morning. "Gemma". Died May 1894 (Extra) One of Sir Robert's Bloodhounds. Slipped and fell into a deep cavern beneath the village of Rottingdean where she was devoured by a colony of Fishmen. Hamish MacBeath. Missing, Presumed Dead, June 1894 (Extra) Hamish was the Sole experience Ripper in charge of the Kirton Lodge. One evening while investigating stone circles 'appearing' in the farmland around the Kirton Lodge he disappeared and has not been seen since. Subsequent investigations of the stone circles by a larger group discovered a cabal of sorcerors that defended their stone circles with deadly magic. Caddock Penhaligon. Missing, Presumed Dead, August 1894 (Extra) While recruiting for the Rippers cause in Kirton, Caddock dissapeared and no contact has been made since. No new Rippers reported for duty at the Kirton lodge either. It can only be assumed that Caddock fell to the forces of the Cabal. Elmore Waverly. Died, August 1894 (Extra) Sent to attack a number of 'the little people'. His remains were found scattered around the countryside along with those of the other two Rippers sent on the same mission. Cameron Smythe. Died, August 1894 (Extra) Killed on the same mission as Elmore Waverly. Whitby Jones. Died, August 1894 (Extra) Killed on the same mission as Elmore Waverly and Cameron Smythe. Cauliflower Carl. Decapitated, September 1894 (Extra) Cauliflower Carl ran to the aid of Cheng-Lou when he was struck down by the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow. The Horseman decapitated the boxer and took his head. Alphonse du Bois. Died, November 1894 (Extra) Sent with others to pose as a group of Ruffians for hire. Their first job proved to be a set-up and Alphonse was killed. Oakley Peters. Died, November 1894 (Extra) Killed in the same series of events as Alphonse. Albert Janna. Died, November 1894 (Extra) Suffered the same fate as Alphonse and Oakley. Willie Garvin. Died, March 1895 (Player Character) Willie Garvin fell to his death while descending into the snæfellsjökull glacier. His body was laid to rest beneath a cairn built at the bottom of the crater. Garvin Returns! Garvin returned to the lodge, apparently alive, in May 1895. It appears that he is a construct golem, in the manner of Frankenstien's Monster. Not truly dead, nor truly alive either. Reginald Baker. Died, May 1895 (Extra) Killed in action while trying to infiltrate an operation run by The Man in the Red Sash Luther Pengallick. Died May 1895 (Extra) Killed on the same mission as Reginald John King. Died May 1895 (Extra) The Final casualty of the ill-fated mission to infiltrate Red Sash's operation. Lily Johnson. Died June 1895 (Extra) Fell off a cliff fighting against members of the Cabal while patrolling the coast of England. Simon Shaw. Died June 1895 (Extra) Shot by a Cabal Agent while trying to protect Lily. Archibald Hibbert. Died August 1895 (Extra) Gutted by Dr. Jack while watching over the Nautilus, docked in a makeshift harbour in Atlantis. Timothy Simms. Died August 1895 (Extra) Had his throat slit by Dr. Jack, also while watching over the Nautilus with Archibald Hibbert.